Transformers: Allied Front
by TakatoRikku
Summary: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! Set a week after the movie, won't say any more! SamMikaela pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Hmm. Just saw the Transformers movie. Going to see it again tonight. And this weekend. Point: It was freakin' awesome, even for a Transformers junkie like me. Therefore, FAN FICTION TIME!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, Hasbro, Michael Bay or Peter Cullen. Peter Cullen owns YOU!

Summary: Set right after the movie, so for the love of god, don't read this unless you've seen it in theatres or pirated a copy off of Mininova. And for once, the lead character is FEMALE! Woot!

**Transformers: Allied Front**

Los Angeles was a humming city, full of people who went about their normal, daily lives. Well, as normal as they could have done after what was called the "Alien War" that devastated nearly 1/8th of the city, leaving many dead, and even more wounded. Still, the sturdy humans rebuilt and continued living on, as much as they could.

Down on the packed streets of the city (there were understandably _many _detours) a long figure could be seen riding a motorcycle. Decidedly female, due to the tight fitting red biker gear she wore on her body, the girl's face was covered up by a black helmet with red tribal flames. The motorcycle she rode was a pristine red Ducati 999R, perhaps the best sport bike in the world. It had gold accents, an entire gold exhaust and (surprise!) custom gold 18 inch 7 spoke rims. It was gorgeous. The girl was currently driving off to a nearby neighborhood, passing by a used car dealership named "Bobby B's".

Some time later, she arrived in a quiet neighborhood, and pulled her bike into the rear entrance driveway of one of the houses. Parked out back was a very clean 2008 Chevy Camero SS. It had two black racing stripes going front to back on its hood to its trunk. Its 19 inch wheels were chrome, making it look even more badass. The girl walked around the car, checking it out and giving off nods from underneath her helmet.

"Hey, can I help you? Uh, miss, ma'am, lady?"

She turned around to see a young man and girl, standing at the back of the house looking at her. The guy had short curly hair, brown eyes and a generally comic-looking appearance. The girl was simply stunning, with deep blue eyes and dark brown hair. She was also slightly taller than her boyfriend. They were holding hands. The rider looked around to make sure no one was around and took off her helmet.

Short blonde hair tumbled neatly out of the helmet, with black hair layered underneath it. She wore her hair in a punk-gothic style, with the back fairly short and her bangs long and covering one side of her face down to her chin. Her right eye was only visible, and clear blue orbs looked at a set of eyes looking back at her. She was quite pretty herself, with a general all-American pretty girl look, and good height as well. She was not without a fine body, since it looked quite toned underneath her motorcycle gear. She gave the guy a smile.

"Sam Witwicky?" she asked. "Mikaela Banes?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Sam asked, recieving a poke from his girlfriend. She gave the biker an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about that," she said. "Sam's kinda... untrusting of strangers."

The girl nodded. "Understandable, considering all that happened last week," she said, elicting surprised looks from the two. "My name is Ada. I think we should talk."

Sam gave her a suspicious look. "Hey, I don't think so, _Ada_," he said. He waved her off. "The exit's that way."

Ada merely smiled and turned to her Ducati, which was kickstanded behind her. "Acree."

The sounds of Cybertronian transformation caught Sam and Mikaela's ears right away as the motorcycle began to change its form. The body began to split apart, and mass shifting took place as mechanical parts began to grow out of the machine's surface. The front and rear wheel of the bike began to swing around, stopping to rest on what looked like shoulders made out of the main section of the bike. The front nose of the bike rose, splitting in half and rotating so that it became a helmet for the robotic head that formed underneath it. Legs grew out of the rear swingarm, thickening and unfolding into joints and feet. Arms were made out of the lower half of the engine area, long and sleek, with the motorcycle's golden wheels splitting into halves, forming shoulder plates front and back. The fuel tank was shifted to the rear of the robot, stopping to rest on its back. The sides of the bike were acting as breastplate armor, with a noticable bulge in the chest area. Glowing pink eyes with photo camera-like irises looked down at the shocked pair of humans in amusement.

"It's a girl robot!" Sam said, nearly speechless. "I didn't know there were girl robots!"

"Acree, it's been a while," Bumblebee said in his rich British tone drawing their attention. He began to transform and 30 seconds later, a much larger Autobot was in the Witwicky backyard. While quite small compared to the other Autobots (Bumblebee was about 17 feet tall) he towered over Acree's form, since the motorcycle-clad robot was a scant 10 feet in height. "So you heard Optimus Prime's transmission?"

The female Cybertronian nodded. "Yes, I was in a nearby solar system when I heard news of your battle," she said, nodding to her comrade and the humans. "I used the explosion of a methane meteor to propel myself towards Earth, though I see that I was a little late for the action. Do forgive my tardiness."

She placed a robotic hand on Ada's shoulder. "I landed in space-travel form near this girl's home," she said. "Unfortunately, I landed on her vehicle, but I was able to scan it and use its form. We have been partners ever since. We used the world-wide web to see if we could find you. I must say, for trying your hardest to remain hidden, you sure did raise up a fuss."

Bumblebee shrugged. "It's hard to keep quiet when you're giant robots fighting a war in a populated city," he said. "Did you come alone?"

Acree shook her head. "I detected several other Cybertronians entering Earth's atmosphere, and one leaving it," she replied. "I do not know how many Autobots or Decepticons arrived. I saw a human aircraft leaving however."

Bumblebee frowned. "That must have been Starscream," he said. "I remember that many of the Decepticons weren't destroyed. Only Blackout, Brawl and Megatron were finished. Sadly, Jazz was killed in the line of duty."

"Oh no!" Acree said, putting a hand to her Spark. "He was a good Autobot."

"So... what's going on?" Sam's voice asked. They turned to see him with his hand raised. "Not that I don't mind two Autobots hanging out in my backyard, but seriously, if people see you then we're screwed."

"True," Bumblebee agreed, getting down on all fours and transforming back into his Camero form. Acree did a little backflip and became a Ducati again. "Let's give Optimus a call and meet up with the others. I'm sure he'll want to know of our situation."

Sam and Mikaela piled into him, and Ada put her helmet back on before mounting Acree. Engines roared as the vehicles tore out of the driveway. In the window, Ron and Judy Witwicky watched as their son and girlfriend drove off in the giant robot alien.

"Oh, I hope he doesn't get hurt," Judy said worriedly. Ron rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't worry about it, our kid's tough!" he said. "No doubt due to my great parenting. And besides, he's got Bumblebee to look after him, remember! It's a nice thing to remember that they've got a chaperone on all their dates. Come on, let's enjoy some wine."

-----

"I remember when I was carrying the Allspark, it transformed a few things into robots," Sam said as they drove. "There was a pop dispenser, and a Cadillac Escalade... and I think an Xbox 360."

"An Xbox?" Mikaela asked incredulously. "Wow, it's like when video games really _are _violent."

"Those newly created by the Allspark hold no intelligence," Bumblebee informed them. "They are merely reacting and acting on instinct, until proper programming can be installed. I hope that they are found soon, and put to rights."

A tap to the window showed them Ada, who was pulled up alongside Bumblebee. Mikaela was going to put the window down, but the sentient car already did.

"Acree wants to know if Ratchet will be there," she yelled through the loud noise of Acree's engine. "She damaged her navigation system in the landing, we've been using maps since we left New York!"

"Ratchet, Ironhide and Optimus will be there," Bumblebee told Mikaela through the radio, and she relayed it to Ada and Acree. The girl gave a thumbs up as she flipped her visor back down, and the window went back up. Bumblebee put on a spurt of speed and Acree followed, pulling a wheelie at 80MPH.

Some time later they arrived at the alley where the Autobots had reunited the first time, and it was nearing the evening. Optimus was in the center, in his Peterbilt glory with red and blue paint with flames. Ratchet was parked on the side, his Hummer H2 ambulance form currently idling next to Ironhide, whose large GMC Topkick pickup form almost neared Prime's truck size. The teens all piled out of their vehicles, who transformed once Optimus Prime did. After a lot of signature transforming noises, five intelligent robots surrounded Sam, Mikaela and Ada.

"Acree!" Ironhide exclaimed, slapping the small female Cybertronian on the back. She stumbled a bit from his strength. "It's been a while! You just get planetary?"

Acree nodded, shrugging off his huge arm. "I arrived a few days back," she answered. "This is Ada. It's good to see you all. Optimus, I'm at your command."

"Thank you Acree," the wizened leader replied. "And hello to you Ada, friend of Acree. Fortunately, everything is peaceful at the moment. We defeated Megatron and most of the Decepticons, and all we're doing right now is 'chilling' and searching for them occasionally."

"Is Megatron destroyed?" Acree asked. Optimus sighed.

"He took the Allspark into his own, which would have destroyed him without a doubt," he said. "But somehow I don't think we've seen the end of him."

"Hey man, I shoved that thing right into his ticker!" Sam exclaimed. "He's dead, right?"

Optimus leaned down to look at Sam. "Nothing is certain," he replied. "With Starscream escaping into outer space, he may very well return to Cybertron and collect more Decepticons to either repair his lord, or attempt to usurp Megatron's power. The United States military hopes that the remains of Megatron will be destroyed and frozen deep underwater, but you never know."

"Optimus, some of our comrades may have landed in America," Acree announced, drawing the gentle titan's attention. "At least six space-form Cybertronians entered Earth's atmosphere sometime within the week."

Optimus stood up to his full height. "Then we must search for our comrades, or prepare to fight against enemies," he announced, getting mechanical sounds of agreement in return. He looked down to the humans. "Would you like to come?"

Sam looked excited. "Hell yeah!" he answered. He looked at his girlfriend. "What about you Mikaela?"

She gave him a grin. "As if I'd let you go alone!" she answered. "Let's do it!"

"I'm in too!" Ada piped up, donning her helmet. "Let's go!"

"Excellent," Optimus said, preparing to change. "Autobots, roll out!"

-----

He could sense his comrades coming. Looking around, he knew that his protoform would be highly noticable by the inhabitants of the planet. Quickly ducking behind a large billboard, he saw a red human vehicle driving down the long stretch of highway. Quickly activating his scanners, he copied the car's mechanical makeup and transformed.

Five minutes later, a red 2008 Dodge Viper SRT-10 pulled onto the highway, raising its convertible top and rolling its tinted windows up. It headed towards the signatures of its comrades.

Sideswipe was happy. Now if only he could find out if his brother made it to E-orth. A quick wireless check of the web corrected him. Earth. Sorry.

-----

He landed nearby a US Navy aircraft carrier, but luckily he didn't draw attention. Scanning the carrier for something to transform into, Whirl decided upon an AH-1W SuperCobra attack helicopter. He quickly changed and lifted off, making sure to keep underneath the human radar ceiling. He had a long way to go. As he flew, Whirl felt that his helicopter form was pretty sweet, if not kickass. Once he was out of the Navy's range, he flew a little higher, performing acrobatic manouvers and erratic flying patterns. His armament was a direct copy of the human chopper, consisting of a three-barreled 20mm gatling gun, two pods of rockets, two 4-pack Hellfire missiles and a Sidewinder air-to-air missile on each of the stubby wingtips. He also could mass shift his energy canons if need be, but only in robot form. Still, this vehicle wasn't too bad for primitive technology. Checking his radar, Whirl saw that his comrades were nearly 600 miles away! Thank the Allspark that he could fly up to 400MPH! He tilted his rotors forward and shot off.

-----

He and his brothers had landed near an airforce base, their landing sounding an alarm throughout the area. They quickly took on the form of F-15E Eagle fighter jets and mingled in with the other squadrons that were scrambling into the air. Fortunately, the three Decepticons weren't detected and after several hours of Combat Air Patrol, were able to land, get put into the hanger and escape not too soon afterwards. They had to find their lord or allies. Breaking into one of the hangers, they discovered a single fighter/bomber designated YF-23. A quick scan of the World-Wide Web showed that it was a scrapped stealth advanced tactical fighter, which was somewhat ahead of its time. Since it was the best thing the primitive humans could offer at the moment, they stole its form and flew out, undetected. They sensed a Decepticon drone somewhere out in the desert near Quatar. They would fly there first.

-----

After landing and pulverizing a human car dealership, Sunstreaker scratched his metal forehead. _Whoops_. Looking around to see if there was an undamaged vehicle, he spied a brand new yellow Lamborghini Murcielago LP640. Nodding his head eagerly, he scanned it and transformed, revving his engine. It sounded delightful! There were sirens off in the distance, and he knew that the human law enforcement would be here soon. Peeling out of the dealership, Sunstreaker headed for a large concentration of his comrades, not even half an hour away. Well, half an hour if he were doing the speed limit. With a loud rev, he dropped the gear and rocketed away, reaching 180MPH quickly as he entered the highway.

-----

"Sideswipe, good to see you!" Optimus said gratefully, greeting the smaller Autobot. "And quite a form you've taken!"

Sideswipe's form was similar to the other Autobots, with the exception that he had a large shoulder-mounted photon canon on his right shoulder. He also carried energy blaster pistols that would mass shift from his forearms. He stood about the same height as Bumblebee.

"Dodge Viper SRT-10," Sideswipe bragged. "Zero to sixty in 4.3 seconds!"

A loud screech was heard and the Autobots and humans all turned around to see a yellow Lamborghini drift into the deserted parking lot off the side of the highway. Still sideways, the car flipped over and transformed, the Autobot looking similar to Sideswipe. The difference was that he was much taller (topping out at about 24 feet) and carried a large rocket launcher on his left arm, and twin energy canon on his right. "Zero to sixty in 3.3 seconds brother," he said mockingly. "What the hell Sideswipe, you chose a Viper as your form? Now no one will know we're twins! My form is _much_ more beautiful than yours!"

Sideswipe thundered over, grabbing his 'brother' in a head lock.

"Sunstreaker you made it!" he cheered happily. "Good to see you too!"

"Good to see you all!" Sunstreaker greeted, recieving waves from the others. He spied the humans. "Hey, who're the fleshbags?"

"Hey!" Sam protested.

"That is Samuel Witwicky, grandson of Archibald Witwicky," Optimus explained. "I owe my life to him, for he destroyed Megatron."

Sunstreaker blinked. He then pointed at Sam. "You're telling me that this scrawny -" _"HEY!"_ "- kid destroyed _the_ most powerful and evil Decepticon ever to walk Cybertron?" he asked dubiously.

"Yes."

"Wow, that's cool."

Whirring was heard and they all turned to see an attack helicopter boring down on them. It flew over them quickly, performing several aerial acrobatics such as loop-de-loops, barrel rolls and corkscrews. Finally, it corkscrewed one last time before transforming, its configuration somewhat similar to Blackout's robot form. It bounded towards the crowd, stopping before Optimus Prime. This Autobot was just as tall as the leader of the Autobots, though most of it was due to his long helicopter fuselage. Whirl's dual main rotor blades were positioned on his shoulders, looking like a long wing while his twin engines were on his back like a jetpack. They were transformed and mass shifted to resemble horizontal, vertical and side jets, probably to help him zip around quickly.

"Whirl, you look fantastic!" Ratchet said as he worked on Acree's head. His lasers made short work of her malfunctioning navigation. "Quite a useful form you've got there."

"Thanks, I love it!" Whirl said in an upbeat voice. "So, what's the sitrep?"

Optimus took the podium. "There are still some Decepticons out there that wish to cause harm to the human race," he said gravely in his deep tone. "We know that Scorponok, Barricade and Starscream survived the battle. Starscream fled the planet, no doubt returning to Cybertron to bring back reinforcements. Acree, you said that you saw several space-forms entering Earth?"

"Yes Optimus," she replied. "Since all the Autobots are here, they remaining few must be Decepticons."

"I say three or four at most," Whirl said, tapping on his left shoulder. His radar dome was on the back of it. "I picked them up on human radar not too long ago. Three aircraft. One in Cybertronian mode."

"So they must have retrieved Scorponok," Optimus mused. "Sam!"

"Yeah Optimus?" Sam asked, eager to help.

"You must contact the secretary of defense, John Keller," the Autobot leader said. "I think things are going to get rough in the near-future."

"Alright, I'm on it!" Sam said, bringing out his cellphone. He paused. "Uh, anyone have the number for The Pentagon?"

Bumblebee slapped his forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Right now, I"m trying to set everything up for the main event. Then, Ada will take the main stage. Also, I'm trying to incorporate as much of the original Transformers series into the story, hence all of the new characters actually being most of the original ones from 1985. Enjoy.

AN: A reviewer pointed out that I had actor Jon Voight's name instead of JOHN KELLER, which is the character name. It's now been fixed. Thanks!

**Transformers: Allied Front**

"So you're telling me that we may have another battle on our hands?" Secretary of Defense John Keller asked Optimus Prime. The Autobot leader nodded.

"Three new Decepticons have arrived on Earth and taken forms," he said. "However, four of our comrades have landed as well. They have taken these forms:"

Acree, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Whirl transformed into vehicle mode so that the US Military and personel could memorize their forms. They changed back after a while.

"Very well then, what about the Decepticons?" John asked. "Any idea what they are?"

"Sir, I may have some information regarding them," a US Air Force pilot piped up. He stepped forward. "Last night we saw three meteors land nearby our airbase. We quickly scrambled our jets just in case there were more alien robots, but turned up nothing. However, after checking the flight logs, I noticed that three aircraft were unaccounted for in the hangers. When we searched the base, we found the YF-23 hanger was broken into, and large footprints exiting the area."

John nodded thoughtfully. "Good work soldier, good work," he said, saluting the man. The pilot saluted back and left to resume his post. "So, we've got three unfriendly jets. Three highly-advanced, nuclear missile-toting unfriendly jets. Great, just perfect!"

He looked up at Optimus. "I don't suppose you'd like our help with this?" he asked. The Autobot commander nodded.

"While we could easily fight any Decepticon other than Megatron, your military and government could help with the fight, and cover it up as well," he sagely said. John agree with him. "If you could loan us the soldiers we fought with last week, I believe that they could be of some great help."

John scratched his chin. "Well, Captain Lennox is on well-deserved R&R with his wife and daughter," he said. "You'll have to ask the man yourself. As for Staff Sgt. Epps, I'm sure he'd be all for it. Let me get him on the horn."

Several phone calls later, John returned. "He's on board and eager to get into a fight," he told the pleased robots. "He's at the Los Angeles Air Force Base not too far away from the city. If you'd like, I could have you all cargo-jetted there so you don't spend too much time on the road."

"We would appreciate that John," Optimus said. John reached out and they shook hand to finger.

-----

"This is so cool, my life finally isn't boring any more!" Sam said excitedly as they sat in the cargo bay of the C-5 Galaxy cargo jet with the Autobots. With all the Autobots in robot form, it was quite cramped, and Sunstreaker was constantly complaining that he was chipping his paint.

Mikaela leaned on his shoulder and yawned. "Nothing like saving the world again," she said tiredly. "I'm gonna take a nap."

"Okay, I'll wake you up when we're there babe," Sam said, kissing her forehead. She smiled and nodded off. He looked over to Ada. She had redressed, and was wearing a tight black skirt that reached her midthighs with black lace leggings on her long, long legs. She was probably taller than Mikaela, and Mikaela was a couple inches taller than he was! She also had what basically looked like a black corset with a pink bra on top, accentuating her generous bust and tightly curved waist. She had some heavy mascara on her eyes and lightly dusted on some makeup. She wore a black lace choker that covered her entire neck, and looked Victorian in design. She also wore gloves of the same look, that appeared to have been stolen from some $10,000 dress or something. Her hair was up in a ponytail, but her long bangs remained covering her left side of her face. She wore some dark red lipstick and Sam spied a small beauty mark under the corner of her eye. She was smokin' hot, but Mikaela was hotter in his opinion.

"So you're from NY right?" Sam asked, making conversation. She nodded.

"Yeah, from the center," she replied. "My parents were typical rich snobs, and of course, their princess daughter must be rebellious and wild. I always used to skip school, ride my bike and hang out with guys like, twice my age."

"Okay then," Sam said, nodding his head. "Right, like that's not freaky at all."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah, I'm not a Slut-Punk alright?" she warned him. Bumblebee chuckled in the background.

-----

"Well damn, shit's hit the fan again?" Epps asked as he trudged over, toting his M4 rifle. He greeted the Autobots and humans he knew. "Hey, there more of you now!"

"Meet Acree, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Whirl," Optimus introduced. The Autobots waved to him, looking around the airbase curiously. In return, all of the soldiers and personel were staring or downright gawking back at them.

"Nice ta meet you, nice ta meet you," he said, waving at each. "So, what's the situation? I heard there was a few more of the bad guys landing not too far away from here."

"That's correct Sgt., we're dealing with three more enemies who are attempting to contact their allies," John said, saluting the Air Force combat controller. "Optimus Prime here tells me that they may stage another attack or attempt to retrieve their fallen leader."

"While sinking Megatron into the sea is a good idea, we must remember that the undercurrents can be quite powerful, and may take him anywhere for quite a distance before he hits the bottom," Optimus said. "I do not truly believe that the Allspark destroyed him, it may have put him in a state similar to your comas. For all we know, he could be revived by the Decepticons again."

"But if that Allspark is destroyed, then what business he got here?" Epps asked.

"Revenge," Optimus said grimly. "Against me, against Sam and especially against the humans because he can. Megatron is ruthless. He must be stopped completely, and reduced to scrap metal!"

Epps nodded his head. He paced around for a moment before looking up at the Autobots. "Hell, I'm in," he said. "Nothin' like a lil' bit of **action**y'know? Hey, chopper boy!"

Whirl walked forward. "What's up?" he asked, leaning down to the soldier.

"Think I could ride in you?" he asked. "I flew a US Marines SeaCobra a few years back, you're not that much different I think."

Whirl looked to Optimus, who nodded. "Sure, no problem!" he said. "I hope you got a strong stomach though."

Epps' smile was wiped off his face. "Why, what for?"

They all began to head back to the C-5, intent on visiting William Lennox's home. "Hey man, whaddya mean I need a strong stomach? Hey! Hey!"

-----

"Honey? Honey!" Sarah Lennox shouted from the kitchen. "There's like, a dozen cars outside and the Army!"

"What?" Will asked, running down the stairs. He came up behind his wife and daughter, looking out the window. He saw the familiar forms of the Autobots, and several new vehicles. A gunship hovered overhead, and he saw the Secretary of Defense and Sgt. Epps walking up to his door with Sam and Mikaela and some punk/goth girl behind them. "Shit!"

"Are you in trouble?" Sarah asked in panic. "Is this about that secret battle that happened last week? Will? Will?"

"Captain Lennox, we're terribly sorry to interrupt your vacation," John said as he entered the house with the others and a full contingent of guards. "But we have a problem."

"With - uh - _me_ sir?" Will asked nervously. John shook his head to Will's relief.

"Oh God no son, you'll be getting a Medal of Honor soon, no the trouble is _elsewhere_ if you understand my meaning," John answered, tilting his head to the Autobots in disguise outside. Will suddenly nodded in comprehension.

"Oh, oh, OH!" he said in recognition. "More of them? Or just the same ones?"

"Come outside, we'll explain everything there," John said, beckoning Will out the door. "Your lovely girls can come too, there's no need for secrecy at the moment."

"Will, what?" Sarah asked, clutching Mary to her chest. Her husband placated her, and also made their daughter giggle.

"Everything's fine, don't worry, I'm not in trouble," he said. "Wait till you see what happens next!"

"Good thing you're living in the country now," John commented as they walked out into the wide area in front of his house. "Hardly anyone out here. Hey, you can all come out now!"

Sarah looked around skeptically, expecting to see like some Special Ops or Navy SEALS pop out of nowhere. She totally wasn't expecting the cars and trucks to suddenly _transform_ into giant robots. She clutched Mary in shock and put a hand to her mouth in silent terror. Will grabbed her to prevent her from running away, which she desperately wanted to.

"It's okay honey, it's OKAY," he told her. "These are the Autobots, alien robots from space. They're our _allies_."

"Greetings," the big red and blue truck-robot said, waving at her.

"H-hi," she squeaked. Mary giggled and stretched her arms out to Acree, who smiled and waggled her fingers at the human baby. She turned to her husband.

"This was what happened in Los Angeles, wasn't it?" she asked him. "All the explosions, giant footprints and rumors? It really _was _aliens!"

"Alien _robots_!" Epps added in helpfully. "Your husband was a damn hero ma'am, he saved a lot of lives that day. That's why we need him now, cuz it might happen again."

Sarah looked at Will and placed her hand on his cheek. He smiled at her. "Sarah, if you say no, I won't move a foot," he said seriously.

She took a deep breath and looked up at the metal titans, who looked back at her with warm looks. Could robots even _have_ warm looks? "Will, sweetie," she said, shaking her head. "From what I can tell, you've had experience fighting these things. You should go, you have to go."

He nodded and pulled her in for a kiss, and gave Mary a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be back. You know I will."

She smiled sadly at him. "I know," she said. "But at least give me a call once in a while, kay?"

"You know it. I love you."

"Love you too. Say bye to daddy Mary! Say bye bye!"

-----

"Our lord was destroyed by Prime and that human, LADIESMAN217!" Barricade shouted, angrily slamming his wheeled fist into the ground. He was reunited with the drone Scorponok with the help of his newly-arrived comrades, Dirge, Ramjet and Thrust, who had taken on the forms of an experimental fighter/bomber jet. While a powerful vehicle and form for them all, they were immense cowards in Barricade's alloy-organic eyes.

"We must find our fallen lord, revive him and destroy those pitiful Autobots and their fleshling toys!" Barricade thundered, slamming his fist down again. Scorponok chirped and screeched in agreement.

"_I wish to disembowel the humans who removed my tail!"_ was his Cybertronian translation. _"And for destroying Blackout, my carrier! They shall pay!"_

"They will all pay, but especially LADIESMAN217 for killing our lord!" Barricade hissed, his red eyes glowing brighter. "And I know exactly how to do it!"

The Decepticons all gathered around the Ford Mustang enforcer as he projected a hologram image of a gorgeous young girl with deep blue eyes.

-----

"Remember what I told you when you were on the tow truck?" Will asked Sam as they sat in the cargo jet.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. 'You're a soldier now'," he said with a remniscant smile. It was wiped off his face when Will set an M4 in his arms. "Whoa, hey!"

"We gotta do our part," Will said gravely. "Don't let your big friends do all the work."

"If I remember it right, I happen to recall running up a ten story building to light a flare, dodge a helicopter that was blowing up in my face and got thrown off said building by a giant human-hating robot," Sam said belligerently. "I think I've done my part!"

"Oh stop being a baby," Mikaela teased. "Besides, you look pretty good with that gun!"

"Really?" Sam asked. hefting the M4 in his arms. He didn't know much about guns, but it definitely had a grenade launcher on the bottom, and some sort of scope on top. Mikaela nodded enthusiastically.

_Thanks_, Will mouthed to her with a wink as Sam began to play with his rifle. He turned back around and began to teach Sam how to use it. The Autobots watched this with amusement.

"Though small, they are quite brave for wanting to join our fight," Ratchet said thoughtfully. "Though I suppose it is Sam's fight as well."

"There are more than meets the eye to these humans," Optimus said wisely. "It would be unwise to underestimate them. Captain Lennox and his team destroyed Blackout on their own using their weapons. They can definitely hold their own."

"I hope I can be of some use," Acree said, holding out her weapon. It looked like a bow. "This Energon-disruption bow is all I have."

"It will do you well," Ironhide said sagely. "Especially if you strike your enemies in the Spark. Do not doubt your skills or equipment."

"I won't."

-----

"I detect a faint trace of Energon from this area," Ramjet announced. He and his brothers were semi-transformed, using their legs (which were also their twin jet engines) to hover above the toiling sea as they carried both Scorponok and Barricade. "I am almost certain that our lord is down there."

"Scorponok, go!" Barricade ordered. "Retrieve our lord, but be mindful of the freezing waters!"

_"Understood, diving now!"_ Scorponok said, leaping off of Dirge and plunging into the sea. He used his rotating pincers and body to propel himself into the water. Now, the Decepticons could only wait. Well, wait on nearby land, since three hovering jets and a car out at sea would be terribly suspicious to the humans. They flew back.

-----

"Sir!" John's aide called him frantically. "Sir, we've detected massive RAD readings from the disposal site of Megatron's body!"

"What?!" John sputtered, running over to the sonar station in The Pentagon. "Tell me everything!"

"Just moments ago, a large power signature was detected about a mile underneath the water," the aide explained. "With such a large reading, we knew it had to be a robot sir. We're dispatching submarines to the area in an attempt to head Megatron off and destroy him."

"I want every damn naval ship at that location, and I mean now!" John ordered as men and woman rushed to follow his orders. "God damn it, none of the Autobots are naval-capable, so we'll have to fly 'em to a carrier. Get them to the nearest one ASAP! I also want Sgt. Epps and Whirl to fly out there to see what the hell is going on! Now people!"

-----

"Looks like the shit's hitting the fan," Epps said as he climbed into Whirl's front seat of the cockpit. He strapped himself in. "No crazy flying, got it? I'm only human ya know!"

"Fine, fine," Whirl sulked as he started to take off. "No acrobatics, got it. Well, let's get a move on!"

He pitched forward and Epps gripped the joysticks tightly, knowing that no normal gunship could fly _this_ fast. "Damn man, what are you runnin' on, ethanol fuel?" he whined.

"Energon, more like it," Whirl responded, using his sensor dome in the nose to look around. "I gotta say, your sensors are pretty interesting. Night vision, heat vision, radar, not bad for your time."

"Well, give us another hundred years or so, maybe we'll have our own giant fighting robots," Epps replied, checking out the scenery. "Whoa, tree!!"

"I know, I saw it," Whirl said nonchalently, zipping above the tree he was almost going to hit. "Calm down, jeez. I _am_ an advanced biomechanical life-form you know!"

"Right, sorry," Epps said sarcastically. "Shit, we there already?"

They were indeed now flying over the sea, where a few aircraft carriers, frigates and a destroyer were patrolling a single area. They flew over, relaying friendly communications. Whirl hovered around the area where Megatron was dumped, and scanned for energy signs.

"Oh yeah, the big guy is down there somewhere," he said worriedly. "When are the others getting here?"

"Uh, I heard they were getting airlifted by Seakings, so maybe an hour or so?" Epps answered.

"Not fast enough!" Whirl panicked, popping up a bit. "Open the line and tell the Navy to be on alert! Megatron is going to surface somewhere, and soon!"

Epps jumped into action. He grabbed the mic and opened the gobal military line. "All units be prepared to engage the extremely hostile enemy!" he shouted into the mic. "Everyone go on Defcon Delta, weapons hot, sabot rounds in your canons! All aircraft, get into the Goddamn air and fly some Goddamn CAP! This big motha fucka is coming back for a rematch!"

"HERE HE COMES!" Whirl shouted, drawing Epps' attention. A spot of water left of the small fleet was churning rapidly, giving off boiling heat as something red and glowing was rising underneath it quickly.

"Enemy spotted!" Epps screamed into the mic. "Position: North-North-East! Range from USS Bainsbridge is about one point five miles! All weapons stations open fire on that area!"

Canon and artillery fire pummelled the area as it was completely lit up. Many huge explosions caused great geysers of water to rise, and the Navy continued to shell the area for ten minutes straight. Finally, the firing stopped as they either overheated their guns or ran out of ammunition and Whirl and Epps looked at where Megatron was thought to be. The water was calm. "Did we get him?"

"Not a chance," Whirl replied tersely, bringing his Sidewinder missiles online.

Microseconds later, a huge shape burst out of the water, flying too fast for the ships' anti-aircraft Phalanx guns as they spewed out 20mm rounds. Megatron's Cybertronian jet form dodged missiles easily as it fired deadly bursts of energy blasts at the USS Bainsbridge, destroying it completely within seconds. Soon, entire squadrons of fighter jets began pursuing the Decepticon leader, with Scorponok visible on his back. F/A-18 Hornets, F/A-18 Superhornets, F-14 Tomcats and newly commissioned F-35 Lightning IIs began their assault on Megatron, firing missiles and canon-fire as they tried to down the giant fighter. Megatron merely turned the tide on them, transforming one of his side strakes into his clawed arm and ripping any fighter nearby to shreds. After about ten minutes of fighting and taking a few hits, Megatron finally hit his overboost and dissapeared far off into the horizon.

"Damn!" Epps shouted, slamming his fist into the dash. Whirl slapped him in the balls with the joystick.

"Hey, I can feel that you know!" he said as the Sgt. grabbed his nuts and moaned. "Come on, we should get back."

-----

"So, Megatron is still alive," Optimus said heavily. "This is not good. While heavily damaged, he will still have a massive power boost because of the Allspark's energy. He only needs to be repaired, and then he will be stronger than ever."

"So, so, so what do we do?" Sam asked, hefting the M4 that was strapped to his back. "I mean, we beat him once before right? We can do it again!"

"It's not that easy kid," Ironhide said, crossing his massive arms. "Megatron on normal was a damn powerful opponent, but now with the Allspark's power? Not even Optimus could beat him in a straight-up fight."

"Thanks for the encouragement, old friend," Optimus said with a wry smile. "Ironhide is right, however. We must think of a new tactic."

"What about nuclear weapons?" John asked. "Would one of those take him out?"

"Yes, but it would require a direct hit to his chest area which houses his Spark," Ratchet explained. "And... I don't think anything under a hundred megatons would do the job."

Will whistled. "And we clearly don't have anything that can fly fast enough to hit Megatron that's a hundred megatons," he said. "Will a nearby detonation work?"

Ratchet shook his head. "It would merely disrupt his Energon levels drastically, but not kill him," he replied. "And a nuclear explosion would be extremely harmful if used on land, which is where he will definitely be."

"So nukes are ruled out," Epps said. "Damn, if only we had like, a gigantic sniper rifle or something. Some kinda big ass gun with high velocities."

"What about a rail gun?" Sam asked, making everyone look at him. "I mean yeah, they're only in video games and movies and crap, but you guys surely have something like that, right? You know, Metal Gear Solid? Anyone know that? Anyone?"

Optimus stroked his faceplate. "If we were to join together and design this 'rail gun' then perhaps it could work, if made to be operated by an Autobot," he said. "It's possible."

John laughed. "Only problem is that our best rail gun is the size of a Boeing 747 and takes fifteen minutes to charge," he said.

"We could probably help them along with the technology," Ironhide pointed out. "I mean, most of theirs was derived from Megatron, so it should be fine."

While the adults and humanoid robots conversed, Sam, Mikaela and Ada were wandering around the Pentagon, having gotten bored with all the big words and coded speech. They found the cafeteria quickly and sat down to a much-needed lunch.


End file.
